World Division Arc Chapter 4
by Cognilo Moseus
Summary: Former Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and his team have been called on to stop a demon world tyrant known as Tetsuo. His mission? Eradicate spirit world and make the strongest souls immortal, blocking death of age and all birth in human and demon world. After a story told by the interrogated Itsuki, Team Urameshi plans countermeasures in preparation for a full on war with Tetsuo!


Chapter 4: Plan Of Action: Divide and Conquer

The gang is stunned by the shocking tale of Itsuki's interrogation*

"Alright, a plan of action, I can dig that," Yusuke announced. "So Koenma, what kind of plan are we moving with here?"

"We will need numbers for this Yusuke. We need the cooperation of as many past allies as possible if we hope to vanquish Tetsuo and his plans." Koenma explains. "Now team Urameshi, we will need to split up and gather our strengths. We will also need you all to train as effectively and as quickly as possible."

Keiko is crossarmed. She grows more malcontent with the conversation. She lowers her head more and more.*

Yusuke responded quickly. "We need to get in touch with Genkai! Koenma, I'll go to Grandma's. We need her he-."

"No Yusuke, yours is a different mission. You and Kuwabara will seek out the psychics from both sides of our previous war against Sensui. You're in charge of assembling and briefing Yu Kaito, Asado, Kido, and Hoshinari Yanagisuwa. Kuwabara will seek out Matari, Amanuma, Kanami, and Dr. Kamiya. After that I want you two to train them for this coming threat."

"Koenma! I didn't dress nice today to teach amatuers how to fight high ranking demons!" Yusuke retorted, "Do you still remember who I am or have you been working with this Kamaki woman for so long, you forgot?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't find the action absolutely worth the results." Koenma responded calmly.

"I'm alright with it," Kuwabara said, "suck it up Urameshi! The world's at stake for cryin' out loud!"

Pleased with his response, Koenma said "Very good. Thank you for understanding Kuwabara. Next, we'll need to gather our allies and intel from demon world. We will need tact, stealth, and effective transportation for this mission. Kurama, Kamaki, and Itsuki will handle this task respectively as a team. Though, before you conjure a tunnel to demon world, I'll be needing you to get every one here where they need to be fast, Itsuki."

*Itsuki affirms with a nod*

*during this final section of Koenma's briefing, Keiko gives a discerning look at Kamaki and then Yusuke who is laid back on the couch, looking to the top corner of the room, and with an aggrivated expression in response to Koenma's orders*

"I will make my way to Genkai's estate and inform her to of the situation." Koenma continued, "I'll be making other preparations and staying in contact with you all. Now... if there are no further que-"

"Koenma.." Keiko interjects "I-I want to be a help too! Let me tell Genkai! You need as much help as you can get right? Let me pay her a visit with Yukina and Botan and that way you'll have more time to make those other preparations."

*everyone is surprised*

A surprised Yusuke responds "Keiko, this is too dangerous. If you got hurt I-"

Keiko argues "How do you think I felt watching you fight all those demons? Sorry Yusuke, but I refuse to sit on the sidelines like a damsel in distress anymore!"

*Yukina looks at Keiko with awoken eyes*

"If we're a team in our marriage, we're a team through this!" Keiko said with confidence.

*Yusuke lowers his head, accepting her logic*

Koenma nods "Very well. Keiko and Yukina, you will both go with Botan to Genkai's estate. Inform her of everything I've told you. She needs to know how dire this case is."

"Yessir!" Keiko says with determination.

*She then looks at Yusuke. He's looking back in dissapointment again. It was such a frequent habit for him as of recently, that Keiko knew her lecturing him was unrelated.*

Koenma concludes the plans "Alright! Itsuki, transport Yusuke and Kuwabara where they need to be. Rendezvous with Kamaki and Kurama at their preferred destination. Be ready every one, war is upon us." He looks solemnly and then turns and walks out.

"I actually missed kickin' demon butt, just wish the stakes weren't so high." Kuwabara announces "Yukina... please be careful."

"Of course I will Kazuma. You too. I love you." Yukina replies genuinely.

"Love you too baby. Don't forget it. We're gonna go out for a fine meal after this mess is behind us. I promise you'll see me again."

*They smile and kiss each other goodbye*

Itsuki prepares a portal for Kuwabara.

"Yusuke," Keiko walks up to him as he got on his feet. "you know I only criticize you because I love you, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I just... I have a lot on my mind y'know?" Yusuke responds.

"Actually I don't. You haven't made good on your promise to tell me yet." Keiko said confronting Yusuke.

"Alright, by the time this is done, we'll talk. Sorry to keep you waiting." Yusuke replies.

*He walks off towards Kuwabara's portal with a serious tone still on his face. Worrying Keiko all the more*

He looks back and says with a serious tone still on his face "All right team.. I know we can do it."

*They all smile*

"I'll catch you all later, I've got a new batch of students to teach my greatness to!" Kuwabara exclaims as he's standing next to a portal.

"Best of luck to you all." Kurama says to the gang. "Our enemy is assured to be incredibly powerful. Stay alert. Itsuki, meet Kamaki and I at my residence later, here's the address." Kurama hands Itsuki a piece of paper.

"Understood" Itsuki says.

"Right." Yusuke replies.

*Kuwabara nods and follows Itsuki into the portal*

*The rest of the team nods*

"It was a pleasure meeting you all. I have a feeling we can achieve great things together." Kamaki waves and smiles

"You too!" they all say in unison making her feel welcome.

*Kurama and Kamaki are on their way out the door*

"Kurama!"

*He looks back to see Yukina with an anxious expression*

"Please, find him. YOU HAVE TO FIND HIEI AND MAKE SURE HE'S ALRIGHT!" Yukina beckoned.

*Kurama smiles* "Yukina, we will find him and keep him safe for you."

*Kamaki meets Kurama's gaze and smiles* "You have nothing to worry about," Kamaki added "Koenma knows how to choose a good team. We've got this!" *she clenches her fist in front of her face and looks at Yukina with a smile.*

*Yukina nods in approval*

*Kurama and Kamaki walk outside together*

*Itsuki returns to the room through a portal* "I have your location set. Are you ready, detective?"

"Like my mom's water just broke." Yusuke says as he follows Itsuki into the portal.

"Alright girls! are we ready to depart for Genkai's?" Botan says as she summons her oar.

"Yeah!" Keiko and Yukina nod.

"Huh?" Keiko hears a buzzing.

*She sees Yusuke's phone vibrating on the couch he was slouching on earlier. She goes to pick up the phone too late. She sees a total of 63 missed calls and 1 text message from an unknown number. She opens the text. "I'll keep calling until I can get ahold of you." was the new text message. However, above it was an astounding surprise "Yusuke, I'm so sorry to hear about your mother. I understand if you never want any contact with me, but I need to talk to you soon. Words can't express the guilt I feel being absent until now. I will be calling you until I can reach you. Our discussion is urgent. Love, dad."*

*Keiko is filled with surprise and thinks* "No wonder he's been acting so weird!"

llllllllllllllllllllll

*In demon world, a castle is seen in the distance. Dark skies and crashing lightning cover the scene. The demon wearing red armor walks across a throneroom and kneels before a demon in a king's chair*

"Your eternalness, we are ready to begin our plan on your divine command."

"Hahaha.. Good.. See to it that we begin training the soldiers. Our conquest of spirit world will begin in 6 months from today. We will sieze it, Mayamu: The entirety of God's power!"

*The red armor demon bows his head, as the shadow covered Tetsuo in his chair laughs with malice and excitement*


End file.
